


Three times Boris kisses Theo and one time he doesn’t

by stupid_stories



Category: The Goldfinch (2019), The Goldfinch - Donna Tartt
Genre: 4 Things, 5+1 Things, Angst, Drug Use, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Jealousy, Underage Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:49:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23751862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupid_stories/pseuds/stupid_stories
Summary: These boys. That’s it that’s the fic
Relationships: Theodore Decker/Boris Pavlikovsky
Comments: 1
Kudos: 58





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry Donna Tartt

The first time 

Vegas is shitty. Theo has accepted that. There are lots of generally shitty things in Vegas. His dad, the everlasting desert, the lack of any friends that aren’t a skinny Slavic boy ect. However there are also some good things about Vegas too. For example while not having friends that aren’t skinny Slavic boys is a bit of a sad point but it also works to Theo’s advantage. While Boris is a source of company for Theo he provides something very important. _Free drugs._ The one thing that was stopping Theo from fully enjoying this experience is that he may or may not have a teeny bit of a crush on Boris. He just decided that he simply would not sort through those feelings and continue on as if nothing happened. That is until it started happening.

Boris was always a pretty touchy person, flinging his arm around people in a dramatic punctuation of some half English sentence. But he now seemed to be a bit too touchy. They never really spoke of the things they did when they were too high and needed an extra boost. They had no girls and were just filling that role for each other. Theo did enjoy it, maybe a little too much. But once again he just buried those feelings deep down inside. 

One night changed all of that.

They were on the couch. It was thanksgiving of course. Somehow Theo ending up wearing Boris’ shirt (the one with the cats on it). It was a pretty normal night. They had stomachs full of stolen sir loin and noses full of Vicodin. This was the point in their collective high where Theo would normally space out and Boris would go on some rant in a language that Theo could only recognize a few words of. He dubbed it _russiapolishukrianian._

 _“_ Kocham się, potter” Boris mumbles into Theo’s hair.

”English?” Theo stutters back.

”I don’t think I could say that in English, too hard to say what I want to say”

”Can you show me instead?” Theo asks. His heart is beating like there’s no tomorrow. He knows what Boris means, of course he does. He just really wants to see how far Boris will go with this. 

Boris looks him in the eyes. His gaze stays there for a brief moment, before glancing at Theo’s lips. He looks a bit panicked. A little bit distressed if you will. 

“Please don’t hate me Theo” he says looking once again at Theo’s lips. Theo knew this was something big because Boris rarely, if ever used his real name, always swapping it out with some nickname. 

What came next would truly shock Theo to his core. Boris leaned over and kissed him full in the mouth. He can’t say he didn’t like it quite the opposite actually but.... 

“I liked that and just so you know I....” Theo trails off before actually saying anything but Boris understands.   
  
“You don’t hate me?” He rebutted, eyes blinking quite fast. 

“I don’t think I could ever hate you, you absolute idiot” he smiles. Everything feels right for at least this moment . 


	2. Chapter 2

The second time

Theo is lonely. And also maybe just a little bit jealous. Boris had a girlfriend, that bitch he only knew as Kotku from civics. As much as Kotku had stolen Boris away from him, she was good at getting designer drugs that Boris shared with Theo. It’s not like he missed him romantically so to say is just that you don’t go from practically living with someone to only seeing them every few day without some sad feelings. He keeps replaying the moments of tenderness they shared with each other. Over and over in his mind like it’s some kind of movie. Desperately trying to be able to feel that again. To feel loved again. 

* * *

It’s one of those nights at the Decker household where Theo’s dad and Xandra were out doing god knows what so Theo’s left home alone. He’s just sitting on his bed smoking a stolen cigarette he knows he’ll get in trouble for later, with his glasses off to give everything a blurry haze. He’s listening to some music he can barely concentrate on from his iPod. Theo’s eyes are glued to the pool outside his window. He remembers that night where him and Boris swam in there, feeling euphoric as all hell only caring about what was in front of them. He craves it. He wants to feel big as alone anymore. Before it was his mom, then it was Pippa and Hobbie then now it was Boris warding off that perpetual feeling of emptiness he would never admit to feeling in person.

”Fuck him, fuck him, fuck him...” he repeated over and over like it was a prayer. Why did Boris have to be t h a t charismatic. Or have a straggly look that was somehow very nice to look at.

Hes almost too occupied by his fit of rage and teenage angst to notice someone sneaking up to his window and not so gracefully tumbling into the room.

”Good evening potter! Boris is back in da house” Boris started in a comical tone before realizing Theo looked like he was ready to commit a murder, “Whats wrong?”

”Boris?” Theo says reaching for his glasses.

”It’s me. Are you ok? Are you thinking about New York again?” Boris said inching (ever so slightly) closer to Theo. 

”No Boris I’m thinking about how one day I thought we had something and the next you’re gone out the window shoving your tongue down some bitches throat. You act like I don’t even exist! I’m not just your side piece that you can come to when your lonely only to throw on the ol no homo stamp again.”” That was the last straw, Theo had broken down.

”Theo, listen broke up, me and Kotku, I don’t feel for her like I do for you. I made mistake I hope we can be good now?” He said in more broken English than he normally would talk in. Boris was clearly emotional.   
  
“Ok I forgive you but you promise not to do anything like that again? Please dont leave me...please..” Theo trailed off. 

Boris pulled him into a hug. He suddenly remembered what he was missing out on. Not only his best friend but his....whatever they were they didn’t do labels. 

“I promise potter. Can I......” Boris said quietly without fully completing his sentence. 

”Yes you can” Theo responded.

Then their lips met and it was everything Theo had missed.


	3. The third time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just a scene from the book but it happened it cannon so I must acknowledge it.

The third time

They were on the curb outside Theo’s house. He had called the cab to take him to the next bus stop. On his was out he was pleading Boris to return to New York together. Boris was trying to convince him to stay. In his head Boris knew that the painting Theo was so desperately trying to hide as he shoved it in his bag was not the painting in question. Boris had the actual goldfinch painting in his room. He didn’t mean to keep it long but he still had it. He had been planning to slip it back into its spot when Theo was asleep in his bed but this was abrupt. 

Boris’ mind was racing as he stepped closer to the curb debating whether or not he should tell Theo. Of what what he thinking to tell him? Many things. He never actually told Theo that he loved him. He also really wanted to tell him about the painting but he just couldn’t. The words aren’t coming out.

They were stood on the sidewalk. Theo’s eyes were looking up at Boris as he drabbles on about why he should follow him. Something about Russia and a beach? Boris really isn’t listening he can’t his mind is going on a nonstop fear loop right now.

Unable to say anything he throws a hail Mary.

”Potter there is something I have to tell you” he says.

Theo just blinks at him as he stops for a second just to look him up and down.   
Boris can’t speak right now, he wasn’t sure he could if he tried. So he does the only thing he can think of and leans over and kisses Theo, wrapping his hands around the other boys head. He worries for a slight second that the cab driver saw them in such a homosexual stance but he then thinks that if that man is a cab driver is Vegas he has definitely seen worse. 

Theo just moves back. Stepping into the cab and out of Boris’ life forever.

Now having gone their separate way both boys realized that they never said I love you. 


End file.
